


Worth It

by emzyyy



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzyyy/pseuds/emzyyy
Summary: "Take them off."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly sure someone has done this idea already, but I love it too much to leave it alone.

"Take them off."

_"What?"_

"You heard me.  Take.  Them.  Off."

Deuce's snakes hummed with hesitation.

"Cleo, it's a bad idea."

"Oh, it's not like it's for eternity.  I just want to see them."

Deuce bit the inside of his cheek.  Cleo's slender hands reached up and brushed against his temples - along the hooks of his shades.

"Cleo..."

"Just one look.  That's all I want."

He didn't say anything after that.  As if she were handling a baby scarab beetle, she gently lifted the hooks off his ears.  He didn't fight her.  Then slowly, ever so slowly, the lenses lifted up as well.

Cleo, princess of the Nile and owner of countless jewels and treasures, had never seen anything more beautiful.  Gleaming brighter than the finest cut emerald, with microscopic flecks of gold swimming around his slightly reptilian pupils.  Their shape, the way they sat on his face and complimented every one of his features.  Cleo lost her breath.

Then lost feeling in her limbs.

\---

She came to in her bed, every joint in her body screaming.  Deuce lay beside her, cradling her in his arms, sunglasses rightly returned to his face.

"Was it worth it?"

Cleo wrapped her arms around him, head resting on his chest.

"Absolutely."

 


End file.
